Generally, tamper proof outer wrappers are provided with a tear tape or perforated area that can be pulled to remove the plastic wrapper from the inner package or product. Often such opening methods tear the plastic wrap resulting in only a partially unwrapped package.
Thus, there is a need for a reinforced opening device for a tamper proof outer wrapper.